


一点点短打系列

by LassoTheMoon



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Ongniel is science - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassoTheMoon/pseuds/LassoTheMoon
Summary: DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongniel/gifts).



诚邀您加盟一点点

 

四季春玛奇朵去冰五分甜

 

“你说今年夏天，她们会不会还在合井站做应援啊？做了你还去看吗？”邕圣祐埋着头，手上拌着菠菜。

“当然要去啊，跟你一起。”姜丹尼尔窝在沙发里，暴风吸入软糖，可爱的彩色小熊接二连三地在他肚子里收藏。

“呀，不准去。”邕圣祐手里还抓着团菠菜，围裙系的有点太松，握拳警告姜丹尼尔的动作太大，就从背后散开来。

“那我要别人陪我一起去。”姜丹尼尔起身步子轻快地溜着厨房瓷砖滑到他背后。

“哪个别人，你倒是说说看？”比起系好围裙，更重要的是稳稳地抱住眼前人窄窄的腰骨。

“二十二岁的邕圣祐啊，我要给他打电话，我要给他传简讯！我要向他控诉，现在的你，都不温柔不可爱不软绵绵不甜蜜蜜了！邕圣祐，我跟你说！你真的老了！又老又凶！老是生我气所以长了好多皱纹！哼！”嘴上不饶人，身体却老老实实箍着邕圣祐，怕他挣脱。

“那我想要八十岁的姜丹尼尔。想推着他的轮椅一起去看海，想给他梳头发虽然可能根本不剩几根了，想帮他洗换下来的假牙。”邕圣祐没挣脱，把菠菜放到一旁的玻璃碗，然后就定住让他抱着。

“邕圣祐，你能不能不要咒我的牙！偷心贼，大猪蹄子，骗到手就变了的坏男人！”邕圣祐还真的蛮服姜丹尼尔的戏路的，下到刚会走，上到九十九，给他一个环境，他就能随意发挥。

“明天地铁快下班的时候去吧。”邕圣祐脱了一次性手套，扣住姜丹尼尔揽着他腰的手。

泡菜汤煮好了，开饭了。

 

 

冰淇淋红茶加奶霜少冰三分甜

 

“邕圣祐xi，我们叫个猪蹄来吃吧。”凌晨一点，姜丹尼尔才下了行程，洗完澡只想搂着香香软软的枕边人睡觉，肚子却在雷鸣。

“不吃了，上个月陪你吃了五天宵夜，胖了两斤。我在片场看回放，感觉自己胖了二十斤。脸好大，巨丑。”邕圣祐被他回家的声音吵醒，没什么好脾气。

“那我们吃完做点有意义的事吧。这样你就不会胖了。”姜丹尼尔挤出两颗兔牙，朝着已经困成一摊的邕圣祐摇摇已经拨号的手机屏幕。

神他妈有意义的事。只怕是啃我啃得比啃猪蹄还干净吧。邕圣祐揉着腰，只想一脚把吃饱喝足的姜丹尼尔踹下床。太大只没踹下去，还被他死乞白赖地抱住了脚。

“邕邕，你洗澡没有啊。”姜丹尼尔搂着邕圣祐的一只脚尖，眼睛都没睁开，嘴里还在嘟囔。

“洗没洗不都跟没洗一样吗！”这间房空调不大好，邕圣祐现在感觉是身上也粘黏，身上也粘黏。

“不是，你的脚好香喔！闻起来好像刚刚吃的猪蹄！”

邕圣祐把脚猛地从姜丹尼尔怀里抽出来，心想再陪这只狗吃宵夜他就是猪！猪蹄的猪！

 

 

奶青加波霸去冰七分甜

 

邕圣祐弓在洗手台前，头刚洗了一半，泡沫还没搓开，放在外面茶几上的手机猛响起来，喊了姜丹尼尔帮忙应一下。应该是经纪人排了通告表发过来，邕圣祐头顶刚绽放一朵朵白色的小蘑菇，姜丹尼尔挂了电话，握着他的手机又晃荡进来。

“邕邕，你把屏保换成我的照片好不好哇。”好家伙，不过是喊他帮忙接个电话，还得寸进尺起来了。

“锁屏密码已经是你的生日了，指纹锁都还有一个是你的。”邕圣祐又搓了搓头顶，开了水准备把头发冲干净。

姜丹尼尔探手试了试温度，手指漫入邕圣祐满是泡沫的发，一点点冲洗干净。

隔天音乐节彩排上班，明明下着点下雨，姜丹尼尔一脸心情灿烂，耳朵上还挂着耳机，享受音乐一般跟着有节奏地点头。邕圣祐在家补觉，午饭没吃躺到下午。想起晚上有姜丹尼尔的舞台直播，打开手机熟练地划进姜丹尼尔的官咖，顶着桃子最好吃的ID在界面上寻找直播链接。

“欧巴屏保真的是这张照片吗！求回复！”标题如此的帖子一划拉还有好多个，邕圣祐点进最上面带着表示热度的火花的那个，有点好奇又有点期待。放大又放大后的预览图里，是张都不算近五年内的照片，还是出道那年去加平自驾游随便照的。9999+条评论里，第一层躺着姜丹尼尔回复的一句yeess。

呆仔呆仔，说不清谁是呆仔。你不想用只有我的脸屏保可以啊，我就大大方方穿着雨衣，手机反过来抓在手里，告诉全世界我有多惦记你。

 

“一五锁了！我现在宣布一五锁了！”

“我呸，五一才能锁！谁先摊牌谁在下面ok！”

“没用的，一五已经锁了，你们五一党叫啊叫啊，喊破喉咙都没有用的！”

姜丹尼尔从科学论坛退出来，撞上后台工作人员关切的眼神，“尼尔，看什么看得这么认真啊？”

“我从小就喜欢的，科学知识。”笑意漫上鼻尖，爬上眼角，纯洁无邪。

 

 

阿华田加两颗布丁去冰三分甜

 

“大帅哥邕圣祐，给我签个名吧。”姜丹尼尔不知道从哪里搞来一张邕圣祐处女座电影的蓝光碟片，抱在胸前故作发痴地对着邕圣祐。

“那你帮给我亲戚家的小孩签专辑。”邕圣祐难得没有开口拒绝已经实属不易，姜丹尼尔马上乖乖从沙发上抄起一个软垫垫在屁股底下作势要给邕圣祐签。

谁能想到邕圣祐就只是在那张蓝光封面鬼画符了一个三颗痣加一颗星星，他小猪佩奇，不对是他小猪丹尼，又不对是他釜山建哥，老老实实签了一百多张连To的名字都不一样的新专辑呢。

“邕圣祐，你们仁川人都这么能生小孩的吗？”姜丹尼尔两只手交握在一起，嘎吱嘎吱活动着关节，一副要开战的架势。

“不是啊，我两个小侄子一个二年级一个三年级，两个班同学加起来就是这么多张专辑啊。”邕圣祐随手拿起一张签好的，在手上把玩着。

“那我们明年结婚，他们一个不少可都得来啊。”姜丹尼尔差点被自己的专辑砸中，还好他已经飞快地溜向客厅角落。

“有你这么求婚的吗！”邕圣祐原来是在气这个。

“我说预计预计预计，这位先生你想的话随时都可以啊。”姜丹尼尔摸着卫衣口袋里的红色绒面小盒子，咯咯傻笑。

“你都没正经问过我，怎么知道我同不同意！”邕圣祐心里快快地把上周去欧洲看秀的西装款式过了一遍。

姜丹尼尔装作膝盖旧伤发作，跌倒在地毯上。邕圣祐吓蒙了，颠过去想要扶他。

“虽然时机好像不那么合适，但是，邕圣祐先生，你愿意跟我一起把剩下的路走完吗？”姜丹尼尔眼里泛光，声音那样轻，那样柔。

本来半蹲着的邕圣祐直接瘫坐在了地毯上。

“你先跪着吧，我想想。”以姜丹尼尔的肩宽秀场款可能不太合身，还要去定做，哪里有好的牌子去做呢，邕圣祐嘴角露出熟悉的弧度，懒洋洋地叉开脚。


	2. 一点点加盟商第一次会议

一点点加盟商第一次会议

 

四季春茶去冰五分甜加珍波椰

 

“你在回仁川的路上哭了，怎么不给我打电话。”邕圣祐洗完澡才知道姜丹尼尔刚刚一直是在假寐。

有些情绪哪怕是对最亲密的人也难以启齿。过了一定的年纪，就不再拥有能够分享一切的勇气。

“快睡吧。我没事。”邕圣祐手机咯噔一声，接上充电器。

姜丹尼尔下铺上还红红的，有片微弱的光，蜘蛛侠的小夜灯固执地守护着这个晚上。邕圣祐爬上去的动作很轻，几乎没什么声响。

“独自躺在黑暗的房间里，为了不能去爱深爱之人的你。”邕圣祐听见姜丹尼尔沙哑的说话声，一骨碌起身坐起来，头差点撞到天花板。

选哪句歌词不好，偏偏念惹他哭得最凶的这句。

“哥，也有想要藏起来但是藏不住的爱人吗？”姜丹尼尔不依不饶。

“没有的事，不是为这个哭的。你别担心了。”邕圣祐用尽了最后一丝演技。这夜晚也太过漫长，怎么还没过去。

“可我有。我要坦白。”姜丹尼尔任何时候都直进发球，毫不退让。

邕圣祐觉得自己好可怜，委曲求全有什么好的，失恋也是被动失恋。一摸脸，水盈盈的，听到姜丹尼尔话的瞬间，泪腺不自主地开闸放水，一言不发地掉泪。蹭到被子上会不会少一点狼狈？至少他还没流鼻涕。

“是个开车回家办事的路上听治愈系的歌都会哭到不能自已的傻瓜。是个宁愿跟我保持安全距离也不向我靠近的狠毒的人。是我想爱又不敢爱，迟迟不问我拿爱的许可证的坏人。”姜丹尼尔语气很重，很是动气。

“那你愿意先朝他走过去吗？因为，他或许真的不知道你的心意。”邕圣祐边说边想完蛋了，两股清鼻涕也出来了。

姜丹尼尔爬上梯子，许是爱情在撞心门，满室黑暗也像白昼亮起，满面悲泪也如喜极而泣。

“你睡过去一点，别再哭了。”糟糕糟糕，喜欢的人混乱中连一点鼻水也抹到。被他搂着还是那么挤，但也还不赖。

“什么时候知道的？”邕圣祐猛吸鼻子，嗓子眼都酸涩。

“你总是在我不在的时候哭，哭了又要用我床上的抽纸。”姜丹尼尔还在给邕圣祐揩泪，比给自己洗脸还仔细。

“呀！”邕圣祐张了张嘴，想咬住姜丹尼尔的手指。

“以后不用想那么多了。是我先想好要爱你，是我先抱你。你可以动心，我可以爱你。”手指摩挲嘴唇，一点生理盐水也不愿留下。

偏僻郊区，离仁川好多公里。邕圣祐莫名生出种回到家的情绪。揽他在怀里这人，穿越过往岁月，抱住他每次孤身一人啜泣的身影，握了他冰冷的手在手心，哈上一口热气。

“这次演唱会试试抓染灰白色怎么样？”邕圣祐哭累了，困意袭来，姜丹尼尔还在问他问题。

“怎么了？我很少动头发颜色的。”姜丹尼尔捋了捋他额前软软的发，往后梳理。

“等不及了，想跟你一夜白头，交杯饮酒。”邕圣祐头靠在姜丹尼尔手臂上，重量很舒服。

“二十几岁的，还好忘年恋这口。”邕圣祐又要哭了，他也不想的，眼睛好痛。

“你快点变成老爷爷，别人就都不敢要你了。”姜丹尼尔好幼稚，染了发发根还不是会黑黑的。

“你要我就行。”邕圣祐真的好困，为了确定不是梦，嘬了一口姜丹尼尔才昏睡去。

原来家不一定是某个具体的地标，是某种安心。

 

 

柠檬梅子去冰三分甜加燕麦

 

“哥，你最近口味好像发生了很大变化啊。”姜丹尼尔喝了口汤，怀疑家里已经断盐了。

“养生懂吗？年纪大了，要吃清淡一点。”姜丹尼尔又吃了口菜，怀疑家里已经断糖了。

“请帮我搜索姜丹尼尔，邕圣祐出演的拜托冰箱。”姜丹尼尔一个箭步冲到电视前，对着声控说话。

“姜义建，菜都还没端完你看什么电视？”邕圣祐过了三十以后，更加深刻地体会到姜丹尼尔的母亲把他拉扯到这么大有多不容易。

姜丹尼尔握着遥控器忙着快进和调大音量。

“我是初丁口味，喜欢甜的和咸的。”

“喜欢那种在口里迸开的廉价感。”

这才是邕圣祐真正的口味。

电视上正在播两人撞拳头的画面，姜丹尼尔被邕圣祐小小的手揪着耳朵拖到餐桌前。

“喏，这是盐这是糖，你随便加，随便吃，酱油要不要我去拿。以后生病难受死你。”家里盐罐和糖罐还满满的。

“我怕你吃的不开心嘛。你又瘦了。”姜丹尼尔哄起人来也像个小朋友，表情比被哄的人还要委屈上三分。

“晚上出去吃吧。订了餐厅。”邕圣祐动手解开围裙。

“喔喔喔！”姜丹尼尔眼里放光。

“中午就控制一下饮食摄入。”邕圣祐被他撅起的嘴打败。

“亲一下，饭也会变好吃吧。”姜丹尼尔嘴撅得更高了。

邕圣祐凑过去蜻蜓点水。周六还长。

 

 

古早味红茶去冰五分甜加仙草

 

“哥，最近是不是很少画画了？”姜丹尼尔锁上手机，暗下去的是篇回忆组合时期的帖子。

“没有想画的人了。”邕圣祐赶着要出门，对着镜子在夹刘海。

“下周小头弟弟约了一起吃饭。”姜丹尼尔在给邕圣祐挑衬衫。

“是吗？群里发了吗？我怎么没看见？”邕圣祐左边一撮刘海夹得有些塌，又用梳子拨弄了两下。

“早上给我打的电话，你还在睡，没叫你。”姜丹尼尔挑出件宝石蓝的，递给邕圣祐。

“楼下的冲水马桶，你今天一定要叫人来修。不许找借口。”邕圣祐换了衬衫，靠近姜丹尼尔，说完浅浅碰了碰嘴唇，照例是分别之吻。

“合作品牌想让我出一个新系列的图案设计，但我手头上还有曲子要跟制作人交接。”姜丹尼尔扯正邕圣祐丝质的衣领，扣上顶上两颗扣子，喉结都锁在蓝莹莹的布料里头。

“那我代笔了，你不要后悔。”邕圣祐被捂得严实，说话呼吸都有些不畅。

“你先试试嘛，多久没画了都。”姜丹尼尔又摸上邕圣祐涨红的颈，不大甘心地解开一颗。

姜丹尼尔手机打不通，邕圣祐刚到家，到处找人。姜丹尼尔戴着手套，头上还顶着个浴帽，护目镜也不知道是从哪个角落里冒出来的，口罩捂得严严实实，还穿着一件雨衣，眉头紧锁，如临大敌地在通厕所。

“尼憋若来，尼虾出气......”姜丹尼尔扎了个马步，对着邕圣祐胡乱挥着拔马桶的皮拔子赶人。

邕圣祐撸起袖子，衬衫也没换，勾掉姜丹尼尔耳朵上的口罩，“干嘛呢你？打仗啊？”

“不是跟你说你让你别过来，你先出去。这里我来解决就好。”邕圣祐笑得腹痛，拍了拍姜丹尼尔十分惹眼的屁股蛋，溜了出去。

最后到底是姜丹尼尔惨惨的声音又传出来，“邕邕，小邕老师，你能不能来帮一下我？”

两人苦战近十分钟，终于疏通了厕所。

“哥，你能不能先出去一下？”姜丹尼尔憋得难受，每个字都是从牙缝里挤出来的。

邕圣祐刚打算换下衬衫，发蒙地看着他，“你要干嘛？你身上有什么我没见过的吗？”

姜丹尼尔把心一横，脱了裤子直接开始拯救自己。

邕圣祐也不看他，换了衬衫在洗脸。

“尼尔，你的，那啥，味道真大。”邕圣祐用肥皂褪了手，用毛巾擦干净了准备迅速撤离生化武器制造现场。

“哥，”姜丹尼尔提起裤子，自动马桶冲过水后，声音都带着点哭腔，“好像又堵住了。”

邕圣祐又捡起他那件几十万韩元的衬衫，披在睡衣外面朝马桶走去。

“哥，你都画好了吗？”姜丹尼尔好容易说服邕圣祐把在厕所发生的一切从记忆里删除，洗完澡才看见书桌上一沓画纸。

“嗯，你看看怎么样。”邕圣祐拿过毛巾，替姜丹尼尔擦起头毛来。

“这是什么啊？这又是什么啊？”姜丹尼尔感觉又要哭了。

“一只上了年纪的丑桃子在通厕所啊。旁边是一只善良美丽的海豹爸爸在帮他忙。”邕圣祐擦干了一半头发，转着姜丹尼尔的头，继续擦另一半。

“什么嘛。”姜丹尼尔装作哼切蹦，肩膀突然做作地一耸，差点拐到邕圣祐下巴。

“这是你，这是我啊。”邕圣祐把毛巾包在姜丹尼尔头上，俯身指着画。

“海豹爸爸身体有没有画上看起来这么软趴趴的要试了才知道！”姜丹尼尔猛地转过身，掀起邕圣祐的短袖，把头贴上他平坦的小腹。

“姜丹尼尔别舔我，好痒好痒，啊哈，哈，哈......”邕圣祐反正最终又会被摔进床。

 

 

葡萄柚绿去冰七分甜加椰果

 

七八月光景正好。

邕圣祐难得清闲，姜丹尼尔马上向公司告了假，飞到世界某个小角落消暑度假。

小镇上大多用现金交易，两人钱包里装的卡都派不上用场，只能去城里取钱。花上衣牛仔短裤，踩一双拖鞋，两人除了墨镜，浑身上下打扮都像是镜面，姜丹尼尔还背了个空空的包，因为邕圣祐打算买点水果和菜。

互相拉着手。说不上谁先牵的，反正谁都没有甩开，只是握得更紧。短裤够短，衬衫够薄，微风够凉爽，多一个人的温度，根本不会觉得热。何况路人都吝啬多看他们一眼，大可以自由自在，快活逍遥地去分享爱，展示爱。

邕圣祐进一家门口趴了只小猫的店里挑了几个黄澄澄的芒果，菜还是要去超市买，顺便买点调料，他对笑得都看不见路的姜丹尼尔说。

正好前面有银行，旁边是家连锁的大卖场。姜丹尼尔把他手牵得更紧，推门都不放开。结完账了，有友善笑着的老奶奶跟他们打招呼。邕圣祐刚想说句祝您健康，姜丹尼尔就傻里傻气的冲在他前面，来了句我们是一对儿。奶奶笑意更甚，邕圣祐只想从姜丹尼尔包里拿出包软糖，塞他个满嘴。

准备下扶手电梯出去，姜丹尼尔一把把邕圣祐拦腰抱起来，踏上电梯。邕圣祐又惊又羞，又动弹不得，压低了声音同他讲话。

“你注意看，马上还有一层。指示牌上写了，翻译过来是宠物必须抱着。”姜丹尼尔抱得很稳，一点不颠簸。

邕圣祐脸一红，也不挣扎。

偷得浮生闲日几何，豢养一只猫。

从朝露到夕阳，都要作伴。从腿间到怀抱，都要顾到。

 

 

养乐多去冰七分甜加红豆

 

很少一起去美容室了。虽然一直是同一家。

今天邕圣祐上午的行程改到了下午，白白害他清早起来还蹭了姜丹尼尔的车。姜丹尼尔是中午的拍摄，妆发都完成了，邕圣祐还窝在角落里垂着头补觉。

工作人员想过来叫醒他，开始化妆，都被姜丹尼尔比着嘘声制止。守护神一般，隔两个座椅，偏着头凝神望着他沉沉睡颜。

路上移动时间不够，工作人员再不忍心也得负责。好说歹说让姜丹尼尔叫醒邕圣祐，画到一半，邕圣祐实在困得厉害，又仰躺着闭上眼睛。姜丹尼尔滑了个凳子过去，从侧面小心翼翼地扶着他的头，方便化妆师画。

邕圣祐快画完了，姜丹尼尔也该去拍摄现场了。邕圣祐被他一松手放开脑袋，才如梦初醒，嘴里还念叨小心、晚上结束了赶紧回家，聚餐别喝太多酒之类的注意事项，嘴上就被姜丹尼尔紧紧贴住，好一会儿才放开。

“好了，走了。咬唇妆化完了。”姜丹尼尔伸出舌头舔了舔沾了邕圣祐口红的嘴角。

唇刷不好用的，叠涂太复杂，手指和棉签不方便晕染的。

最好看的咬唇妆都是被咬出来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE


	3. 一点点加盟商团结大会

一点点加盟商团结大会

 

四季春玛奇朵三分甜加珍珠

 

“哎哟，好累啊。”邕圣祐伸着懒腰，姜丹尼尔从后面扶住他看似摇摇欲坠的身体，只是勾着肩膀，并没有上升到拥抱。

“你要先去卸妆吗？”邕圣祐软在沙发上，闭着眼对姜丹尼尔指指被弟弟们抢占过后，所剩无几的座位。

“一起吧。”姜丹尼尔把玩着邕圣祐腰上皮质的绑带，轻轻往下拉拽。

野猫是没有链条可以牵的。

被驯服的猫可不尽然。

邕圣祐没有说话，强撑着站起来，一半靠意志力，一半靠姜丹尼尔手上使力。

多亏了手脚麻利的两位弟弟，空出两个位置来，邕圣祐刚准备抬手拿卸妆水，发现旁边的棉片已经见底，温婉地出声叫了工作人员。

“不用了，我这还有。我给圣祐哥就行。”姜丹尼尔哥那个字眼咬地很重，好像是纯心要拿邕圣祐打趣。

邕圣祐还在等姜丹尼尔递化妆棉到他手里，手掌平铺开来，摆在梳妆台的桌面上。

姜丹尼尔已经悄悄坐上桌台，正对着邕圣祐的脸，手里握着湿湿的棉片抚上邕圣祐的额头。

触感有些冰凉，邕圣祐一下就睁开了半闭着的眼，眼里映着全是姜丹尼尔卸了半边妆的样子。一只眼睛还缀着眼线，眼尾上挑，下眼睑细细的闪片每眨一下眼，都跟着眼波里的微光闪耀。另一只眼又干净又澄澈，许是卸的动作太急躁，眼下还有点黑黑的痕迹，白的肌底上看得明显。

“你，会卸吗，自己都还没卸干净。”邕圣祐想吻他的小狗有点脏兮兮的那只眼，身后人好多，努力在忍。

“会！我之前都学会了，卸得可好了。”姜丹尼尔换了一片棉片，摩挲着邕圣祐棱角鲜明的一对眉。

今天下班的预览照要是能看，真的就是，我颜值在撑了。邕圣祐往下低了低头，方便姜丹尼尔在他脸上玩乐。

“你闭一下眼睛。”姜丹尼尔吐字的气息都吹在邕圣祐鼻尖和双颊，不用想也知道，比从未尝试过的宿醉妆连绵相接的腮红和眼影还要有效，邕圣祐绝对面色潮红，鼻尖也是粉的、红的羞涩。

“轻一点，轻一点。”邕圣祐睫毛都快长进眼下，紧紧闭着眼，生日许愿也不过如此虔诚。

姜丹尼尔换了棉签在眼皮上来回淡淡地划，不疼，就是有点儿痒。

“哈啊，阿啾，阿——啾......”邕圣祐身体比嘴还娇嗔，经不起挠，自动发射奶味的喷嚏。

“啵，啵，啵。”姜丹尼尔早就想身体力行，再也不想故作端正。响亮地碰了三下邕圣祐一张一翕的嘴唇，治疗喷嚏。

邕圣祐打完喷嚏坐正了，眼风对着姜丹尼尔颜色斑驳的嘴唇，还有艳红的色素卡在上下唇中间，陷在唇纹的褶皱里，很好吃的样子。姜丹尼尔的手还在他脸上忙碌，新的棉片在忙着勾勒邕圣祐鼻子的轮廓，滑滑梯一样，从上到下，带走米色的粉痕。

“如果你嘴上没有口红了，我就吻你。”姜丹尼尔正转身拿一片新的棉片，邕圣祐把凳子往他张开的腿间移，两双腿隔了个角度，姜丹尼尔的大腿根，夹在他的黑色西裤外面。

“但我想，你可能也会想尝尝。”姜丹尼尔露出两颗上门牙，带点狠劲刮过下嘴唇，嘴皮都翻起来，雪白的牙间蹭下一点胭红的色。

姜丹尼尔大手一把抓住邕圣祐被发胶堆得老高的发型，以一个不太舒服的姿势进行，两人都觉得很舒服的事。猫软和又温暖潮湿的小舌伸过去，舔舐对方的唇。想必是要比任何卸妆产品好用多了。

当天粉丝后记：“今天，松雾哥哥的美貌也一刻不停歇地在努力工作着呢！就是下班的时候，嘴唇好像有点肿，不知道是不是化妆品过敏了，心疼呜呜。”

忘了是谁说的，姜丹尼尔抿着嘴，歪头看着陷入昏睡的邕圣祐，爱是最好的化妆品。怪不得邕圣祐不带妆，素净的样子更好看。动情时分人都在汗里淌湿，纯良的表情更袭人。姜丹尼尔拿拳头撑住脸颊上的桃肉块，卖力地瞄着邕圣祐，睡也不肯睡。

到了宿舍，放下手想握住邕圣祐的指尖，车内灯随着打开车门骤然亮起，打在扣在外面的手面上。嘿嘿嘿，姜丹尼尔心里种的小花都开放了，原来，他这半面妆，除了唇，还一点没卸，手一撑，黏黏的，都是粉痕。

 

 

养乐多绿去冰五分甜加椰果

 

邕圣祐人生第一大事是睡饱觉。

姜丹尼尔人生第一大事是吃饱饭。

遇到彼此以后，对方的名字也曾经在榜单上超过睡眠或是饱腹感成为过零顺位和无条件，但是，姜丹尼尔如是说，“吃不饱饭还有生存意义是因为可以吃邕圣祐呀！邕圣祐也很好吃的！”而邕圣祐说的也很有道理，“反正满足姜丹尼尔一点点，我能更好地睡觉，因为累。”

天造地设，月老追在他们后面得在两人腕上系比地球直径还粗的红线，丘比特的弓还没拉开地球上剩下全部人类所需要的所有箭头都飞也似地扎到他俩身上，传说中招桃花的粉色水晶珠子都破碎，串起来的都断裂，还未被开采的大块都跌落地心，春天见了他们俩都要捂着面奔逃，花粉症和花蕊还有挥着翅膀的蝴蝶都感到惭愧。

这一切，总是被，半夜会感到饥饿，需要宵夜安抚胃袋的姜丹尼尔，打破。

邕圣祐渴睡，没有行程首先睡觉，睡饱再说吃什么，怎么吃。姜丹尼尔渴睡邕圣祐，没有行程先睡邕圣祐，睡完还得再玩会儿邕圣祐，瞅着被窝里的邕圣祐再感叹会儿，再刷一会儿邕圣祐的饭拍和黑历史，还没来得及困，就饿了。

“邕邕邕圣祐！哥！圣祐xi！我的小宝贝！”邕圣祐十分希望自己能在姜丹尼尔说出我的小甜心之前找到床边的一只拖鞋，然后啪叽啪叽地甩在这人肩膀上。脸太珍贵了，还涉及到他下半生的快乐源泉，暂时需要保护。

“你这人怎么这么贪心啊，呼啊——”邕圣祐腰也痛头也痛，哈欠开一个出来，眼角都是单薄的初夏露水，“折腾我，还要我陪吃宵夜。”

“我不想一个人吃饭嘛！”姜丹尼尔刚才啃他的动作才没有这么无辜，这么心酸得像被遗弃的小狗。

“罚你吃我昨天吃剩的猪蹄。”邕圣祐抹了一把眼，揩干困意，胳膊肘抵着姜丹尼尔的，从床上坐起来。

“那我先去热？”姜丹尼尔精神更好了，连比了一套新开发的八个爱心系列，最后眼睛上扯下来的马卡龙直接喂到邕圣祐嘴边，强迫邕圣祐奖励性地吻吻他的指尖。

“行嘛。我先去洗一洗。”邕圣祐在床上胡乱摸着裤子。

姜丹尼尔夹着画着芝士鼠的小被子，生菜包锅包肉一样，胳肢窝底下夹着一个小腿全在外面的邕圣祐去浴室。

“你是饿疯了吗！浴室也没有我的裤子啊。”邕圣祐怕掉下来，手臂还牢牢捞着姜丹尼尔的两块胸肌加一溜背肌。

“弟弟们都睡了。你可以不穿的，陪我吃个宵夜而已。”姜丹尼尔说得一本正经，毫不勉强。

邕圣祐突然很希望自己只是在做梦，其实他应该是在床上补觉才对。不过，有人打洗澡的泡泡也不错，吃剩的猪蹄应该还算好吃。没办法睡觉的时间里，都有姜丹尼尔，也很不错。

 

 

葡萄柚绿去冰七分甜加椰果

 

“邕圣祐！邕圣祐！邕圣祐！”姜丹尼尔仿佛在电话那头踮着脚在床垫上跳来跳去，邕圣祐以为他出了什么要紧事，声音这么着急。

“怎么了，你说，我在听。”邕圣祐进了片场厕所隔间，做了打持久战的准备。

“你你你，有没有什么东西没带？”姜丹尼尔听起来还是很急，邕圣祐开始回忆上周到底是鲁尼皮特去打了疫苗还是姜丹尼尔被注射了一针。

今天才是开工第二天呢。他不过才一天没回家睡而已。

“没有啊，没什么缺的。再说了，这边什么都有，差什么让助理去买就好了。”邕圣祐纳闷，这次拍戏连国都没出，不过是在地方的一个海岛上扎一个多月，往返船只很多，下戏了就能回去，一切都挺好。

“给你一分钟时间再想想！”姜丹尼尔语气很严肃，听得邕圣祐也警觉起来了。

“我想想，家里，唔，输密码的，不用带钥匙。我们俩公司的门禁卡？我都带了呀。身份证？不对，护照我都带了，放在一起呢。戒指？戒指我带了啊，在我钱包暗袋里......”姜丹尼尔认为任由邕圣祐这个处女座回忆下去，他俩都要被骂耍大牌继而失业了。

“我今天在书桌上看到你跟剧组签的片约合同，上面不是说要带齐生活必需品吗！”姜丹尼尔气势汹汹地打断他的回忆，假意质问他。

“对啊，我住剧组的旅行箱打包都没怎么变过啊。都是那些东西啊，都没少过。你是在家发现什么落下了吗？”邕圣祐答得很认真，姜丹尼尔都快憋不住了，几乎要背气儿了。

“邕圣祐的人生里，最重要的生活必需品，难道不应该是我吗。”姜丹尼尔说得很快，因为害怕邕圣祐怒挂电话。

“也是。”邕圣祐低低应了一句。

姜丹尼尔喜上添惊，坐着云霄飞车蹦上天际。

“是你的钱，你的好名气，还有你马上要来做的咖啡车和食物应援。记得叫记者，全程写报导，宣传一下我们这个小成本低制作文艺电影。”邕圣祐到底还是邕圣祐，哪会没脾气。

“那你是希望我来的？”姜丹尼尔真逗，真的开始思考咖啡车和食物应援事宜。

“新换的房车加了一个床位。本来是用来放我囤的生活必需品的，泡面什么的。”邕圣祐答得漫不经心。

“那我这边结束就去。占你的床位，我是必需品啊！”姜丹尼尔往后面打着括号写着选择性前往的行程表上画了两个大红叉。

邕圣祐从第二天拍戏开始，休息间隙里，老是问助理下一班船什么时候再来。

“就来了，就来了。”小助理拿着小电扇，对着他侧脸吹干汗，顺着他眼的方向看过去，风平浪静，适合出海，适合船靠岸。

 

 

8冰绿去冰五分甜加椰果

 

邕圣祐是不大想回母校的。

哪怕是在放年假，学校里都没什么人。

又不是作为光荣校友载入史册的大学，是数学考了23分的初中啊。

姜丹尼尔却比他要兴奋得多，前一晚在邕圣祐仁川家里都激动得睡不着觉。邕圣祐数到第十二次，姜丹尼尔还在身侧床板上拼命翻身打滚，以前的床，年轮都嘎吱嘎吱作响。

“过来，搂着我。睡觉。”邕圣祐本来嫌热，这间房暖气换新了，可姜丹尼尔实在多动，定住他只有这一个办法。

“那我过来啦。”似乎姜丹尼尔是一只又高又壮的大只萨摩耶，在用淌满涎水的红舌头舔他的脸。

“只是回我学校看看，你怎么这么开心啊？”邕圣祐听见窗外有烟火冲天，又迸裂四散的庆典声音。

“明天你就知道了。”姜丹尼尔把邕圣祐的头揽得更紧，他有力蓬勃的心跳声盖过外面的热闹，填满房间每一处安静。

两人找了间空教室，学生们走得很急，有的桌上书本都还没合上，地上还有未喝完的汽水瓶。

“你上学一般坐在哪里啊？”姜丹尼尔捅捅翻看着讲台里作文本，下蹲着的邕圣祐的肩膀。

“大概是倒数三四排吧，角落里。老师都喜欢先看到聪明的小孩。”邕圣祐还在看作文本，满满都是少年少女的心事。

“那我们也去坐那里吧。”姜丹尼尔帮他抱起全部的作文本，往桌面还算干净的一桌走去。

邕圣祐继续在难得的冬日暖阳下翻看青春的笔迹。

姜丹尼尔没有吵他，只是出神地看着他。阳光给他的爱人镀了一层十五岁的金边，年轻得耀眼。

“邕圣祐。”姜丹尼尔没忍住，想说话了。

“嗯？”邕圣祐抚平本子上折进去的边边角角，按原本的学号顺序放好。

“就想见见那时候的你。想跟你在课桌底下偷偷牵着手，想展开你揉皱的23分的考卷，边往上面写正确答案边安慰你，想阻止你每次想不起课文或者单词锤脑袋的动作，想告诉你，你能做得好的还有很多，人生不是只有这里而已。想跟你一起做很多只有学生时代才能做的事，想用汽水盖蹦你脑门。想吃你妈妈做的便当。想跟你一起回家写作业去。”姜丹尼尔对着三十出头的邕圣祐讲他十五岁时，本该听到却没能听到的话。

“你那时候，还是一个，釜山小胖子呢。你怎么知道我一定会喜欢你，跟你一起玩。”金闪闪的一滴，滑下来，如阳光下漂浮的蒲公英。

“也是哦。哈哈哈哈哈哈。是有点不自量力。”姜丹尼尔用手掌接住跳伞的蒲公英小兵，防止他去祸害学弟或者学妹的作文本。

“改天请你的班主任吃饭吧。还叫你义建的，那位老师。”两桌课桌并排在一起，两只手，偷偷摸摸，撇开几多过往岁月蹉跎，在紧握。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE


End file.
